unexpected companion
by mighty364
Summary: Isabella is Lord Elrond's daughter and is also an elf witch like her grandmother Galadriel. what happens when Gandalf asks her to go with him and 13 dwarves along with a little hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins. (first of a series that will lead to the lord of the rings and the twilight crossover will happen later on in the story)
1. Prologue

when Gandalf asked me on this quest was suprising but I always craved adventure. So what it happend to be with dwarves, I'm not like the common elf that normaly had a dislike for dwarves i did not mind them. I am diffrent from my sister arwen who is content whith staying in the saftey of rivendell. I for one liked to adventure beyond my home and see other lands much to my father Lord Elronds dismay. I am very skilled at the bow and arrow,along with daggers and a sword, my brothers taught me everything I know. my name is Isabella Undomiel and im an elf witch like my grandmother Galadriel .

When Gandalf asked me to come to the shire with him and go on a adventure to help the dwarves recapture i was excited my first real adventure I was more than willing to go. My father on the other hand did not share my enthusiasm he argued with me through tooth and nail about it he finally caved .It helped when Gandalf expressed how much of a difference I could make. so once it was settled i ran and packed a water pouch some dried meat, and lembas bread along with some fruit. I also packed my weapons and some wraps incase of injury. once packed I said good by to my sister brothers and father and was off on my first adventure.


	2. Chapter 1

As i arrived at the shire you could see the rooling green hill and the smoke comeing from the chimneys of their homes and most had gardens in their home so far the shire was beautiful.I was riding my horse Rosroch(Ross + Roch meaning red horse) i was looking for the mark gandalf left on the door. I looked for a bit and finally found it.

On the inside their was a very disoriented bilbo there where dwarves throwing dishes one minute and the next they wanted him to be their burgaler. " so this is are 14th member said balin. " The 14th yes but I invited a 15th member and she should be here soon" said gandalf before adding " just be open minded she wants to help and will be a great help". " Why who is she ?" said Ori. just then there was a soft knock on the door and gandalf sent bilbo to answer the door. on the otherside was a beautiful elf with black hair and bright greenish blue eyes and had a bright smile on her face.

"Hello is Gandalf here?" I asked. " Y-yes please come in " Said bilbo. "you must be Bilbo "I said as i enterd the house, I had to crouch since the home was so tiny. Bilbo lead me to the dinning room where gandalf and the dwarves where." Hello Gandalf and his friends" I greeted." Hello bella these en here are Nori, Ori, Dori, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Bombur, Bofur, Bifur,Balin, Dwalin ,you already met Bilbo, And finally this if Thorin" said Gandalf. " It's Nice to meet you all" I said. Before gandalf added " And this is Isabella of Rivendell daughter of Lord Elrond and and elf witch. for the most part the dwarves where quit they where at a lost for words gandalf had brought an elf but thorin agreed she could stay. they stayed in the green dragon inn and left early in the morning wondering if Bilbo was actually gonna turn up or we rod on me on my horse and the dwarfs on ponys we could here some one yellng wait wait in the distance." I signed it Here" said bilbo giving it to balin. " every thing seems in order welcome to the company of thorin oakenshield" said Balin. after giving him a pony we rode on till thori declared we were to camp here.

since i didnt need much sllep being elf in all i voluntered to keep watch. for a little while Bilbo was talking to his horse feeding it apple slices and saying it would be there little secret. then we heard this awful shriek in the distance. " what was that" asked bilbo "Orcs " I said before fili while looking to see if they where close. "Orcs?" asked bilbo. " 'll be dozens of them out there.  
The lone-lands are crawling with them"Said Fili. "They strike in the wee small hourswhen everyone's and quiet, no screams Just lots of blood"said Kili.  
"You think that's funny?said Thorin before adding "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?". "We didn't mean anything by it" said kili . "You know nothing of the world" said Thorin. "Don't mind him, laddie,Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs" said balin before adding "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of our enemy had got there first.  
Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the most vile of all their race Azog the giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of began by beheading the king Thrain, Thorin's father,was driven mad by went missing. Taken prisoner or killed we did not know We were leaderless Defeat and death were upon is when I saw him. A young Dwarf prince facing down the pale stood alone against this terrible foe His armor rent wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durinwould not be so easily broken Our forces rallied wand drove the Orcs back And our enemy had been there was no feast nor song that night for our deadwere beyond the count of few had I thought to myself then there is one who I could follow There is one I could call king"said Balin. "And the pale Orc? asked bilbo "What happened to him?"."He slunk back into the hole whence he filth died of his wounds long ago" said Thorin.

**Hope you enjoyed this new story if you like it then please review and let me know and ill upload the next chapter faster. I plan on making this a series that will eventually lead to the lord of the rings. - Mighty 364**


	3. Chapter 2

When we awoken the next day we rode through the forest as it rained and made it muddy and the others looked cold and misrable, I looked misrable but thankfully being an elf keeps me from being cold."Here, Mr. Gandalf cant you or the elf do something about this deluge"asked Dori."It is raining master dwarf and it will continue to rain until it is done. If you wish to change the weather you should have find yourself another wizard, and Isabella is not changing the weather either" said gandalf. as we rode on bilbo asked " are there any?". me and gandalf looked up and said " What?". "other wizards" said bilbo. gandalf looked at him for a minute before saying " there are five of us. the greartest of our order is Saruman, the white. then there are the two blue wizards. you know, i've quit forrgotten their names". "and the fifth?" asked Bilbo. " Well that would be Radagast the brown" answerd Gandalf. "What about you Isabella is there any other elf-witches?"asked bilbo." Yes there is my grandmother Galadriel the lady of the woods in lorien" I answerd him. I noticed even some of the dwarves where listing even though they where trying to act like they wern't. as we rode on we came to an old abadond farm house thats in ruins. We start to set up camp while gandalf and thorin where arguing about something, when gandalf starts walkig towards us angerly ad keeps going . when i ask "where are you going Gandalf". "To seek the company around here that's got any sense" said gandalf. "whos that" asked bilbo. " myself master baggins" replid gandalf. bilbo looke at balin and asked if gandalf was coming back but he gust shrugged.

I was perched in a tree keeping watch when i noticed the dwarfs were gone. I started to look for them when I found them being cooked by trolls and bilbo explaing how the dwarves where riddled with parisites." I've got parasites as big as my arm" said Oin. "Mine are the biggest, i've got huge parasites said Kili. Bilbo then noticed me on one side and gandalf on the other. gandalf signald me to distract them. I grabbed my bow and arrow and shot one in the eye and it screamed "my eyre while one of the others yelled "Get the she elf" . I fired another arrow and ran around the camp .I heard dwalin say "i've never been so happy to see that elf". when a troll finally grabbed me " Can we eat her to tom " asked one. but luckaly for me they did'nt grab my hands so i reached and grabbed a dagger from my back and stabed him in the arm and the troll roared out in pain and dropped me but i held on to my dagger makeing him really scream as I went down. when one came at me I conjerd up the wind and made him fall on his when gandalf appeared on a rock."the dawn will take you all and hitting his staff on a rock letting the sun in and turning them to stone.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and leave suggestions if you have them a let me know if you want me to continue this story - Mighty364**


	4. Chapter 3

It was now morning the sun was up and there wasn't a cloud in the sky you could hear the chirping of birds and a bunch of happy dwarves, freed from the sacks and spit. the trolls where solid stone and Gandalf seemed quite pleased with himself. "thanks for the help lass" said Gloin while Dwalin said "your alright for an elf". I wasn't about to complain that was a compliment coming from dwalin, at least I'm starting to earn their trust.

"Gandalf since when do mountain trolls travel south" I asked him." oh not for and age, since the dark power ruled these lands" said Gandalf while me and Thorin gave him an alarmed look. since the dark power i thought does this mean suron is making a return is this the begining of much darker times. I was brought out of my thoughts by thorin menchening how there might be a cave nearbye.

We find a large cave nearby with loads of treasure inside followed by the most putrid smell that can only be described as death. I stod at the entrane of the cave not really intrested in what was in the cave. I watched Gloin,Bofur, and Nori bary some of the treasure in a small chest in what they called a long term investment. While Gandalf and Thorin talked about these swords that Gandalf said where forged in Gondolion the high elves of the first age. On Gandalfs way out he stepped on something metallic and used his staff to remove the leaves to reveal another elvish blade that would turn blue when orcs are nearby, It also just so happend to be Bilbos size.

As we all gathered outside when I stopped suddenly when i heard the rustlig of leaves and seeed to be moving quickly towards us. Thorin and a few others looked at me He began to ask me somthing when i said "somethings out there and comig at us". upon hearing that we pulled out our weapons and gatherd together."Thieves, Fire Murder!" yelled Radagast. " Radagast! Radagast the brown what on earth are you doing here." " I was looking for you Gandalf somethings wrong somethings terribly wrong" Radagast Exclaimed. He opens his mouth to say but seems to have forgotten. He starts to talk about how it was on the tip of his tounge and second later hes pulling a stick insect out of his mouth. Gadalf and Radagast go of a little to talk in private. while me and the rest of the company sit somewhere and wait. But that was interupted by a howl that was deffinatly not a wolf.

A warg jumps out and knocks over one of the dwarves but Thorin strikes it with Orcrist killing it. another jumps out but Kili and I both shoot it with our bow and arrows."Warg scouts! which means an orc pack is not far behing" said Thorin. " Who did you tell about your quest besides your kin" asked Gandalf. "No one" said Thorin. "who did you tell?" Gandalf asked again." No One, I swear. What in Durins Name is going on?" asked Thorin. " You are being Hunted" Exclaimed Gandalf. We quickly decided to run since the ponys and horses bolted. Radagast decided to destact them so we would have a chance at getting away.

We dart across a rocky plains, and in the distance you can see Radagast being chased by the wargs. One of them ends up crashing while trying to catch him. as we run across the plains, we see the wasrgs not to far from us, so we quickly hide behind some rocks. We start to run again making shure to stay together. " the dwarf scum are over there after them" Yazneg Yellled. The racky plains had now turned into a grassy plain and we foud are selfs surronded from all sides." Theres More coming" yelled Kili. " Kili , Isabella Shoot Them" replied Thorin. Kili and I started shooting at the wargs and their riders and managed to kill some of them. We were so busy shooting ad watching the wargs we didnt notice Gandalf slip away under a rock. " This way you fools" said Gandalf. As the wargs get closer the dwararves and bilbo slide into a crack in the rock. I shoot one last arrow before I follow them.

Just as Yazneg and the wargs get close to the crack, an Elvish horn sounds and a group of mounted elves rush into the fray, shooting and spearing the wargs and orcs. The company and me stay in the cave listing to the conflict in which during the conflict an or falls through the crack. Thorin pulls out the arrow and examins it "elves" he said. we then turn to the path way at the end of the cave. " i can not see where the path leads do we follow it or not?" asked Dwalin. " follow it of course!" exclaimed Bofur. "I think that would be wise" said Gandalf. We begin to follow the path. It it quite narrow and isa crack between to tall cliffs. At times the Dwarves would have trouble getting. Eventually the pathway opens up to reveal a valley and in that valley was the city of Rivendell my home.

**thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter which I personally think is the best chapter I've written so far. I plan on having Bella go to forks at the end of this book so this basically her before twilight but I want to know how involved you want the Cullen's to be in the next series after her return. Do you want very little or do you want them to e apart of the fellow ship. Please review and let me know It really helps me put out content that I enjoy writing but making shure you enjoy it as well. - Mighty364**


	5. Chapter 4

as we walked through Rivendell we make it to the steps Lindir walks down them and greets Gandalf not noticing me yet. "Mithrandir" greeted Lindir. " ah, Lindir" replied Gandalf. " Lastannem I Athrannedh I vruinen nan' manke "is"... "lay" "Isabella" said Lindir looking at me and bowing at the last part { We heard you crossed into the valley, but where is... ah lady Isabella.} " I must speak with Lord Elrond" said Gandalf. "my Lord Elrond is not here" said Lindir. " Not here, but where is Ada" I asked Lindir

all of a sudden you can here a horn blow and the sound of horses ,you can hear thorin barking orders to the other dwarves. they start to huddle together and point there weapons out words as the horses surround them and my father separates himself from the others . my father greets Gandalf and kisses me on the cheek. before he talks to the others about his where abouts and addresses thorin . he would then offer the dwarves food

after I wash up I go to the courtyard and take my place at the head table next to my father, Gandalf was sitting on the other side. a elf maiden playing the flute, I giggle when I see Oin stuff a napkin in his horn to block out the sound. I turn my attention back to my father who was looking at the swords Gandalf and Thorin found in the troll hoard, he looks at Orcrist first. "This is Orcrist, the goblin cleaver, A famous blade, forged by the high elves of the west my kin, may it serve you well" said ada before turning his attention to Galmdringe "and this is Galmdringe, the foe-hammer, sword of the king of Gindolin. these swords were made for the goblin wars of the first age. after that I did not go with them to read the map. I went to rest because I was told by Gandalf to leave with the dwarves in the morning.

**thanks for reading this chapter I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it is a small one. I have decided to have the Cullen's as a small part in the next series, and sorry for taking so long to update.-mighty364**


	6. Chapter 5

Over the next few days I had this feeling that something unexpected was going to happen, and I didn't dare hope that we would pass over these tall lonley peeks and valleys without fear. we did not. All was well until one day, we met a thunderstorm but it was more than a thunderstorm it was a thunder-battle. The lightning splinters on the peaks, and rocks shiver, and great clashes split the air and go rollinginto every cave and hole; and the darkness is filled with overwhelming noise and sudden light.

When i looked out into the lightning flashes, I saw across the valley where stone-giantswere out,and were hurling rocks at one another for a game, and catching them, and tossing them down into the darkness where they smashed into trees far below, or splinterd into little bits with a there was the wind and rain. the thenproceded to whip the rain and hail in every direction so the over hanging rock we used for shelter was of no use.

" This won't do at all" said Thorin . " If we don't get blown off, or drowned,or struck by lightning, we shall be picked up by some giant and kicked sky-high for a footbal."

"Well, if you know of anywhere better, take us there!" I said., feeling grumpy about the giant and expecially unhappy about the rain.

We ended our argument by thorin deciding to send fili and kili to look for a better shelter. They had very sharp eyes and being fiftey years younger than the other dwarves they usually got these kind of jobs. expecially since eveerybody new better than to send bilbo and thorin still didn't trust the elf.

Soon Fili and Kili came crawling back, holding on to the rocks in the wind. " We found a dry cave," they said, "not far round the next corner."

The dwarves got their blankets out and made them comfortable, and talked an talked, and forgot abut the storm and disussed what they would do with his share or the treasure when they got which at the moment did nt seem so imposible. Until one by one they drifted of to sleep.

Our sleep however was interupted by the suprisingly loud scream from Bilbo. then out jumped goblins,big ugly goblins and before you could say tender and flint we were picked up and carried or in my case roughley and very rudley dragged, and they wonder why I like to keep watch. we were taken down passages deep intangeld passages that only the gobblins that had taken to living in the heart of the moutain can see through. Until there came a glimmer of red light as the gobblins began to sing.

_Clap snap, the black crack_

_Grip, grab, pinch, and nab_

_Batter and beat_

_Make 'em stammer and squeak!_

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

_With a swish and smack_

_And a whip and a crack_

_Everybody talks when they're on my rack_

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

_Hammer and tongs, get out your knockers and gongs_

_You wont last long on the end of my prongs_

_Clash, crash, crush and smish_

_Bang, break, shiver and shake_

_You can yammer and yelp_

_But there aint no help_

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

_The lyrics for The Hobbit Original Soundtrack are as follows:_

_New Hobbit with 01:22_

_New Hobbit with "Down, Down to Goblin Town"_

_The full song in the Original Soundtrack_

_Swish, smack! Whip crack!_

_Smash, grab! Pinch, nab!_

_You go, my lad!_

_Ho, ho! my lad!_

_The black crack! the back crack!_

_The black crack! the back crack!_

_Down down to Goblin-town_

_Down down to Goblin-town_

_Down down to Goblin-town_

_You go, my lad!_

_Ho, ho! my lad!_

_Goblins quaff, and Goblins beat_

_Goblins laugh, and Goblins bleat_

_Batter, jabber, whip, and taver hoooooo!_

_Below, my lad!_

_Ho, ho! my lad!_

_The black crack! the back crack!_

_The black crack! the back crack!_

_Down down to Goblin-town_

_Down down to Goblin-town_

_Down down to Goblin-town_

_You go, my lad!_

_Ho, ho! my lad! _

We were finally brought to to huge goblin who sat in the shadows on a large flat stone, with armend goblins surounding him. " Who are these miserable persons?"said the Great Goblin.

"Dwarves, a she elf and this!"said one, pulling at Bilbo's chain so he fell forward on his knees." We found them sheltering on the front porch."

The goblin went on to acuse us of being spes, thieves even murderers which was ridiculous. Thorin refused to answer any of the goblins questions until he threatend ori thats when he finally told him. The goblins were definatly to fond of thorins sword 'the goblin slayer' either.

Suddenly a sword belonging to gandalf slashed right through the Great Goblin, he fell dead, and the boblin soldiers fled before the sword shrieking into the darkness. "Follow me quick! "said Gandalf. we the took off behing gandalf with bilbo on the back of Dori. and went down the passages though some where alng the way we lost Bilbo.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. sorry it took so long to update but to make up for it tried to make this chapter longer. - Mighty364**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long for me to upload but I had writer block and every time I Tried to write this chapter it got deleted by my computer messing up. moral of the story save your story constantly so it want get deleted. Coming up soon Bella meets Legolis and they discovers he is her chosen mate. what kind of relationship do you think they had in the past if any I'm thinking they didn't get along, but I'm open to suggestions to that or any other ideas evolving the story. hope you enjoy the chapter - Mighty364**

"Five, six, seven, eight. Bifur. Bofur. That's 10. Fili, Kili! That's And Bombur. That makes 14. Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit?" said Gandalf. "Curse that Halfling! Now he's lost?" said Dwalin." I thought he was with Dori!" said Gloin." Don't blame me!"replied Dori " Well, where did you last see him?" asked Gandalf. "I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us". said Nori. "And what happened, exactly?asked Gandalf before yelling" Tell me!." I'll tell you what happened " said Thorin."Master Baggins saw his chance and he took has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth...since first he stepped out of his door.  
We will not be seeing our Hobbit is long gone". Bilbo who is sitting against a tree invisible hears every thing thorin said and pondering it before saying. "No. He isn't"."Bilbo Baggins. I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life"says Gandalf. "Bilbo. We'd given you up."says Kili. "How on earth did you get past the Goblins?" asked Fili." How, indeed."stated Dwalin."Well, what does it matter? He's back." said Gandalf. "It matters. I want to know. Why did you come back?"asked Thorin. "Look, I know you doubt me.I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag-end. I miss my books. And my armchair and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back. Because...  
...you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."said Bilbo. After Bilbos little speach the dwarves are silent as they think about what bilbo said. Gandalf who is slightly smiling thinks about how much bilbo has changed for the better. I was more concerned with sounds i the distace ad was about to bring it up when we heard the howling of the wargs. "Out of the frying pan."said Thorin. "And into the fire. Run." finished Gadalf.

We all started running down the moutain with the wargs rapidly gaining on us. they eventually chased us to a cliff with trees to the edge. "Up into the trees! All of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" yelled Gandalf. " They're coming!" I yelled. "Azog... It cannot be." mutters Thorin. Azgog then commanded his wargs to attack ad they proceded to attempt to climb the tree the tree shoock violently and the dwarfs struggled to hold on. till it finnally upprooted and the dwarfs on the tree bairly maaged to get in the other tree berore it fell over the cliff. I saw gandalf looking around the tree and pull off a pine cone and lightr it on fire befor throwing it. I then followed his lead and pulled on down used my magic to light it. "Fili" I yelled and dropped  
it down to him. every one else soon followed by either lighting pine cones with other already flaming pinecones or with the help of gandalf and myself. by the time we were done the tree and suronding areas were on fire. and azgog roard in anger. though the celibration was short lived because the tree half way up rooted and we began to eter over the edge. " Ahh oh, no." yelled Ori as he lost his grip and bega to fall but grabed onto Dori's leg bringing him down. "Mr. Gandalf!" yelled Dori as he slipped, but Gandalf swung his staff down allowing Dori to grab on.

Thorin how had regaind his footing began to charge at azgog only for his warg to hit him to the ground . azgog and his white warg then charge thorin and hit him in the side of his fce with his mace, and before thorin can react he is flung to the ground. we began to ell for thorin the loudest was Bains"NO!". the white warg then clamps his jaws down on Thorin. I was trying to keep my balance while aiming my bow at the warg. I released my arrow and it hit the warg in the chest. It howlled out in pain tossing Thorin free in the process. azgog now angerd orders an orc to remove the head of Thorin, But before he can Bilbo manage to stab and kill him. wargs then cornerd bilbo. and just befor they can attack Fili,Kili, and Dwalin attack them. While I aim my bow for a Kill shot at The white warg. Dori then slips from Gandalfs staff only to be caught by an eagle. Soon other eagles arrive and are either grabing orac and wargs anf tossing them off the cliff of crushed them with the tree. the rest of us was then grabbed by an eagle and take to saftey leving only a pissed off azgog behing.

The Eagles soer through the sky over a great distance and many landscapes before dropping us on a massive bear shaped rock it is the Gandalf lands he rushes over and heals thorin." The Halfling and Elf?"asked Thorin. "It's all right. Bilbo is here. He's quite safe. as is Isabella."said gandalf. Thori turnd his attention to Bilbo "You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the Wild? That you had no place amongst us? I have never been so wrong in all my life. But I'm sorry I doubted you." said Thorin. " No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior. Not even a burglar." stated Bilbo. Thorin then turned his attention to me. " Thank you. and you were right not all elfs are the same " said thorin." you are welcom and if it helps Azgog is pissed I killed his beasty" I replied which in return gat a laugh out of Thorin. I then heard Bilbo sask " Is that what I think it is?" and i turned yo se e a siluette of a lonley mountain in the distance." Erebor...the Lonely Mountain..the last of the great Dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth." said Gandalf. While Thorin mutters " our home" to the dwarves. just then a bird flew by chirping happily to the mountain. "A raven!" yelled oin "The birds are returning to the mountain".  
"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." said Gandalf. " But we'll take it as a sign. A good omen." "You're right.I do believe the worst is behind us." Said bilbo as we continued to look over at the mountain.


End file.
